Forget to Forget
by petalsgettingpicked
Summary: [Complete]Sometimes they forget to forget about each other. MarissaSethSummer triangle. Set in my own little SM universe. Read my other two fics, Elswhere and Heat before you read this if you haven't already. Otherwise, it won't make sense.
1. Marissa

**A/N:** This is a three parter. This is part one. Part two is going to feature Summer, and part three is going to feature Seth. This is Marissa's part. I'd like to know what you think. 

**This is set in my little Seth/Marissa universe. Or saga of stories. Whatever. If you haven't read my previous S/M fics then I reccomend you read them so you'll know what's going** **on.**

**Forget to Forget**

It was a warm day. Clouds scattered around the sun and there was a slight breeze in the air. It was the second week of November. Two months and one week of school. Two months, two weeks and three days since Summer and Seth had gotten back together.

Marissa tries to get the thought of it out of her mind as she walks through the halls of Harbor High, but she can't get the sight of it. Unfortunately, Seth's last name begins with the letters _C_ and _O_ also, so therefore his locker is just six down from Marissa's, and every day, she gets enough doses of Seth and Summer's cutesy couple-ness to make her feel like vomiting. Or to make her forget to forget about the past three months.

Seth didn't talk to her anymore.

Well, at least not at school. He'd phoned her a week after he got back with Summer. He askedher to meet him by the beach at ten o'clock that night. When she went, he'd said something like, _I needed to see you. I can't stop thinking about you. About us._

_There was no 'us'_, she'd told him.

_But I wanted there to be_, he'd replied.

Then he'd kissed her. And for that long wonderful moment, she forgot about Summer and just fell deeper and deeper and deeper into his kiss, but then she remembered and pulled away.

_Seth, we can't. You have a girlfriend now. And she's my best friend,_ she reminded him.

He didn't say anything. Only stared at her. Then he'd said,_ Summer won't find out._

And she'd felt as if she'd swallowed a rock because of how much she was hurting Summer, even if she didn't know it, but Marissa finally had him and that's all it took for her to give in.

So a week after that night at the beach she met with him again. And then again, two weeks later. And then she started meeting him twice a week. And it was amazing. Seth was amazing. Seth's kisses were amazing. Seth said _she_ was amazing. And it was amazing that nobody had caught them yet.

Then one day, it stopped. They hadn't gotten caught. He just stopped calling her. She didn't know why. She tried calling him but all she got was his voicemail. He never replied. So she stopped, too. That was two weeks ago.

Marissa arrives at her locker and fumbles around with the lock to make out the combination. It takes her a while. Out of the corner of her eye she can see them, Seth and Summer, sipping coffees and probably giggling about their matching outfits. Seth and Summer. Always together. No one even knows who Seth Cohen or Summer Roberts are anymore. They are a couple, they are in love - they are Seth and Summer. Seth & Summer. They are set in stone.

Marissa opens her locker and trades her history textbook for her science one. She glances at herself (not their reflection, not their reflection behind her) in her mirror. She closes her locker and begins her to next class.

Seth drapes his arm around Summer as they begin to walk in Marissa's direction. She knows they aren't coming to talk to her. She waves at him anyway. He doesn't see her. Neither of them do. She tells herself that it's only because she's too far away, but she knows she's obviously lying to herself. Marissa doesn't think she'll be seeing Seth alone for a long, long time.


	2. Summer

A/N: Here's chapter two, which is mainly Summer's POV. It's written differently than chapter one was.But it's supposed to be. And I know that isn't a very good excuse for how crummy this part is. Oh, well. The third chapter is going to be about Seth.

**Forget to Forget**

Summer quietly walked towards the end of the hall. The door to the room was open and she could tell that Marissa was in there because the light was on.

_Marissa?_ she called out, but her voice was hoarse, caused by the sob that was threatening to explode in her throat.

_…Summer?_ Marissa called back. There was the slightest hint of panic in her voice.

_Marissa…Seth…he…he broke up with me... I don't know what happened…we were doing so well…_

_Oh my God! Don't come in yet…just hold on a sec! I need to…_

Marissa didn't finish her sentence because Summer had appeared in the doorway. It was too late. She had already seen _them_.

Summer's eyes grew rounder and rounder as she gazed around the room.

They were everywhere. Scattered among the dresser. Stacked in a heap on the nightstand. Pinned to the walls.

Cosmo Girl. Cosmo Girl. CosmoGirl.

Summer could recognize the source of the drawings anywhere. But she asked Marissa anyway.

_What is…what is this?_ she whispered. If she had spoken any louder she would have lost it.

Marissa shifted from one foot to another. _…I'm sorry, Summer. I've had them since July. You were gone. Then you came back. And I guess I just never had the time to take them down._

_Or maybe you just didn't **want** to take them down,_ Summer accused, sniffling.

Marissa opened her mouth. She didn't reply, though. She felt empty. She – _they_ – had been caught.

_That's what I thought,_ Summer said when she could tell Marissa couldn't say anything to cover it up.

_…I'm sorry. We just…we just didn't know how to tell you._

Summer swallowed. _You're supposed to be…you were supposed to be my best friend…_

Marissa opened her mouth again - probably to say some bull about how sorry she was -and pleaded, _Summer, it's been over for a long-_

When she slammed the door behind her Summer couldn't see anything - hear anything, believe anything - anymore.


	3. Seth

**A/N:** This is the third and final part of this installment of the story. I'm going to be writing another one, a seperate mini-series sequel thing to this, but the writing style or concept is too different to be included with this one, so it's going to be seperate. 

This is Seth's point of view and it sort of takes place before the previous chapter. But it's still the end of this part of the story. It's short, but whatever. Keep a look out for some more from me!

**Forget to Forget**

When Seth wraps his arm around Summer's shoulder as they walk down the halls, he_ isn't_ thinking about the smoothness of Marissa Cooper's sun kissed skin, or the shimmer of the ocean's reflection in her eye. He is thinking about the pale, pale porcelain his hand is gently rubbing, and the dark tumble of waves flowing down Summer's back, because Summer is his girlfriend, and he isn't supposed to be thinking of other girls.

He doesn't want Marissa Cooper. He wants Summer. He _has_ Summer. Well, he also had Marissa at one point, but then he made a stupid mistake and decided that staying with Summer would be best - he'd already dated her before, after all, so it made the most sense.

But it _wasn't_ best.

Summer thought it was, though. To be honest, their relationship was going nowhere. It seemed frozen in place. Every day it was just endless tickle fights by her locker and kisses and matching outfits. The same thing. Every single day. It had become a routine.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Marissa applying lip gloss or checking her reflection in her locker mirror, and sometimes he sees her coming out of class. Or standing in the lunch line or sipping coffee on the sofa in the student lounge. Sometimes he thinks she'll walk up and ask him why he's stopped calling her. Or how he and Summer are doing (hopefully with a hint of jealousy in her voice). Sometimes he _wishes_ for those things to happen. And then he reminds himself to think of Summer. Think of Summer and her smile and her laugh and if those don't work, her chest. But not even that last resort will help. He just cannot drain the thought of Marissa out of his mind.

So when Seth is telling Summer that things aren't working out, he is telling Marissa Cooper that she has won this invisible race that she and Summer have been running against each other. But Summer does not and _can_not know about this race, so Marissa Cooper cannot claim her prize yet. Seth waits for the day when he can give it to her, and until then, he thinks of Marissa, with her Popsicle-stained lips, and doesn't think of Summer.


End file.
